Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 1.9.0
New Content * Interface tutorial reworked: a new section on bonus experience added. * Battle results screens updated: a more detailed and handy view of results introduced. * In-game bonus-code input for Android users introduced. * A new line added to the start screen—tap it to open up the EULA screen. * Profitability adjustment carried out for Tier II–VII vehicles. * The second technical branch of German medium tanks added to Tech Tree: Pz III (IV), Pz III/IV (V), VK 30.01 D (VI), VK 30.02 D (VII), Indien-Pz (VIII), Leopard PT A (IX), Leopard 1 (X). * The TOG II, Tetrarch, and Pz S35 will be available in Tech Tree (price in gold: TOG II – 3100, Tetrarch – 700, Pz S35 – 1200). Balance Improvements E-100: * For 12.8 cm Kw.K. 44 L/55 gun, reload speed changed from 13.23 to 13 s. Maus: * For 12.8 cm Kw.K. 44 L/55 gun, reload speed changed from 13.78 to 13 s. Lowe: * Traverse speed for Löwe suspension increased from 24 to 28 deg/s. * For 10.5 cm Kw.K. L/70 gun, reload speed changed from 12 to 11 s. * Aiming time rounded to 2.85 s. Tiger II: * For 10.5 cm Kw.K. L/68 gun, reload time changed: -For Tiger II Turm Nr. 1-50 turret: from 12.13 to 11.5 s. -For Tiger II Serienturm turret: from 10.98 to 10.5 s. VK 45.02(P) Ausf. B: * For VK 45.02(P) Ausf. B suspension, terrain resistance changed from 1.1 / 1.7 / 3 to 1.1 / 1.4 / 2.5. (for 3 types of terrain) * For VK 45.02(P) Ausf. B verstärkteketten suspension, terrain resistance changed from 1.1 / 1.5 / 2.5 to 1.1 / 1.3 / 2.3. (for 3 types of terrain) Conqueror: * For FV214 suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.14 to 0.19. * For FV214A suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.12 to 0.17. FV215b: * For FV215 suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.1 to 0.15. * For 120 mm Gun L1A1 gun, dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.08 to 0.12. Centurion I: * For Centurion Mk. 7 suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.17 to 0.14. * For Centurion Mk. 9 suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.15 to 0.12. * For Centurion Mk. 9 turret, dispersion on turret traverse for 105 mm Royal Ordnance L7A1 changed from 0.18 to 0.14. T26E4 SuperPershing: * For М26Т80Е1 suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.24 to 0.2. * For 90 mm Gun T15E1 gun, reload speed changed from 7.622 to 7.2 s. * For 90 mm Gun T15E1 gun, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.16 to 0.12. IS-3: * For IS-3 suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.23 to 0.27. * For IS-3M suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.21 to 0.25. * For Kirovets-1 turret: -For 122 mm BL-9 gun, reload speed changed from 13.72 to 15 s. -For 122 mm BL-9 gun, dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.08 to 0.18 * For IS-3 turret: -For 122 mm BL-9 gun, reload speed changed from 13.72 to 14.5 s. -For 122 mm BL-9 gun, dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.08 to 0.16. IS-4: * For IS-4 suspension, terrain resistance changed from 1.2 / 1.5 / 2.7 to 1.1 / 1.4 / 2.5. (for 3 types of terrain) * For IS-4 suspension, traverse speed changed from 21 to 25 deg/s. * For IS-4 suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.25 to 0.2. IS-7: * For IS-7 suspension, terrain resistance changed from 1.3 / 1.5 / 3.1 to 1.2 / 1.5 / 2.4. (for 3 types of terrain) * For IS-7 suspension, traverse speed changed from 20 to 25 deg/s. * For IS-7 suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.25 to 0.2. IS-8: * For T-10 suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.23 to 0.17. * For T-10M suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.21 to 0.15. KV-4: * For KV-4 suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.25 to 0.27. * For KV-4 Bis suspension, dispersion on the move or traverse changed from 0.23 to 0.25. Fixes and Improvements * Bombardier achievement excluded from the list of awards: players will no longer be able to get this achievement. Players who have already received this award will retain it in the Commemorative Tokens list. * Mission descriptions corrected and improved. * Offensive words vocabulary filter improved. * Skill interface improved. * Map translations updated. * Automatic calculation of free experience required to accelerate skill training added. * WoT Blitz Beta tester medal added to Google Achievements. Bug Fixes * Bug with incorrect numeric parameters display in skill descriptions fixed. * Bug with incorrect functioning of “elite” vehicles markers fixed. * Bug with absence of UI elements names on the battle screen fixed. * Bug with graphics on slot purchase screen fixed. * Bug with battle tutorial start fixed. * Bug with excessive level of a sound accompanying enemy detection fixed. * Bug with incorrect values display during vehicle speed characteristics comparison fixed. * Bugs with sounds accompanying object destruction fixed. * Bugs with absence of reflections on the Lost Temple map fixed. * In-game notification and description texts fixed. * A number of general game client errors and crashes fixed. Category:Changelog (Blitz)